


E-Boys Are Ruining My Life

by youll_never_guess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, pizza delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youll_never_guess/pseuds/youll_never_guess
Summary: CORPSE can't pay, but offers an alternative form of payment. Smut ensues.
Kudos: 44





	E-Boys Are Ruining My Life

“Look I’m  _ really _ sorry but I just don’t have the cash to pay right now…”

The first thing that struck you about this customer with truly horrible manners (I mean who orders a pizza without the money to pay??) was his incredibly deep voice. Like, was it possible he was using a voice changer? Blinking past your awe at his voice, you forced out, “Sorry sir, but I can’t give you the food if you can’t pay.” Why do idiot customers have to make being a delivery girl so difficult?

“Look I know this might be a bit cliché but maybe we could, I don’t know, work something out? Maybe a different form of payment?” 

You could tell from his sultry glance his thoughts were headed in a...  _ sexual _ direction. You took in his appearance more critically this time. Those veiny arms? Hot af. And he kinda made that black nail polish work. The curly hair was cute, too. But it was his deep, gravelly voice that sealed the deal for you- you wanted nothing more than to hear how deep it could go in a moan. Making up your mind, you gave a nervous giggle. “Yeah, I think we could figure something out.”

He swung the door open wider, inviting you inside. The apartment was sparsely decorated, with a simplistic black and gray color theme. He gestured to the low gray couch, and you tentatively took a seat. He settled on his knees before you, and tugged your legs open wider. You resisted slightly, shocked he was moving so fast. He stopped, meeting your wide eyes. “I am  _ paying  _ you, you know. Do you need to take it slower?”

You nodded appreciatively, grateful he had caught on to your nervousness. This was your first time doing anything like this- it wasn’t like you had experience with on-the-fly hookups. 

He seated himself beside you, and took your chin in his broad hands. He held your face as he brushed a delicate kiss across your lips. He paused, making sure you gave him a quick nod before moving further. He kissed you more firmly now, and you responded, moving your mouth against him. His lips opened and you pushed your tongue inside, swiping your tongue across his palate. He let out a sigh that set your insides on fire, and were grateful when he tugged at your hips, moving you so that you straddled his hips. 

You settled against him, feeling the hardness in his pants. As your kiss deepened, you began to grind lightly against him. This wrought a deep moan out of him, making your pussy twitch. You leaned back, moving to lie against the couch, and tugged at him to get on top. 

His hand wrapped around your throat, and you groaned. His eyes flew open, and he smirked devilishly at you. “Oh you like that, huh?” he rumbled, his grip tightening. You let out a strangled moan, rolling your hips up against him. You didn’t want him to forget the real reason you were here.

His other hand glided down your body, making quick work of your jean’s buttons before sliding his hands into your underwear. You shivered as his cool fingers pressed against your warm pussy, but soon pressed into his palm, trying to get friction where you needed it. He smiled against your mouth as he gave into your movements, rubbing his finger across your clit. 

“More, daddy,” you whispered in a breathy voice. You felt his dick twitch against your thigh at the taboo term, but he ignored it. He complied, moving his thumb faster, and adjusting his grip to press his index and middle finger into you dripping pussy. As he began pumping his long fingers into you, he started to talk dirty into the shell of your ear. 

“Want more, dirty girl? Cause you like it? I can feel you twitching around me cause I give it so good, right?” You shivered at his deep voice, bucking your hips. He cooperated, stripping your pants off. You complained as he pulled away to undress himself, but soon stopped to ogle his chest. He was surprisingly built for such a lean guy, with a dark tattoo of a ram’s skull across his pec. 

You shook yourself, admonishing yourself for staring, and stripped as he continued to undress. He climbed back onto the couch, straddling you. You ran your fingers through his dark, curly hair and pulled him into another searing kiss. Gently, he lined himself up to your core. 

A satisfied sigh escaped you as he slid into your tight, wet heat, filling you completely. He thrusted hard into you, moaning in a voice impossibly deep. He kept his pace slow, making sure you could revel in every inch packing into you, satisfying you completely. His hand drifted between you, teasing your clit until you could hardly think. "More, daddy, please, I need it," you hissed, feeling your high approaching.

He chuckled darkly. "Sure thing, baby girl." He moved you so that you were hugging the couch back, with him hitting you from the back. His hand grasped your throat, using it to push his dick impossible deep. His other hand grasped your breast, streaks of pleasure running through you as his finger brushed your nipple. He began to fuck you _hard_. He pounded into you so hard your shaking legs could hardly support you. The squeaks of the couch and your breathy moans filled the room, and pleasure pulsed through your body.

His dick was good, but it was his dirty talk that undid you. In a voice forged in hell he murmured, “Oh your pussy grips me so good baby. You were built just for me, just for my dick. You love it, you little slut.” That, combined with the lightheadedness of oxygen deprivation sent waves of pleasure rolling through your body.

Gasping as you came down, you only half noticed as he pulled out, jerking himself slightly to splatter cum across your ass. You collapsed, exhausted, on his couch, ignoring the mess of sweat and cum you were probably leaving. Sighing, you remembered you were supposed to be working right now. You clumsily started pulling on clothes, preparing to get back to the restaurant.

He kissed you one last time as you slipped out the door. “Maybe I should forget cash more often.”

You smiled to yourself as you headed down the hall. Maybe you should consider alternative forms of payment more often. 


End file.
